My Little Capitals
by star fire donuts
Summary: Each country has their own capital that's like a child to them, but what happens when a child gets too curious? When Italy tells the story about the manor to his capital, what happens when little Rome tells the other capitals? Hetaoni based, hetaoni in later chapters (chapters after 5) disclaimer- I don't own hetalia!


_Hey guys! Second fanfic! This idea kinda just came to me while I was on my own... Don't know how, it just kinda did... But it's where each country has a little, kind of child that is with them forever. The child like person is their Capital, each country has a capitol, and the capital comes to them as a young child and slowly ages. Thing about capitals is, capitals can't attack countries. Example, if France decided to attack England's capital, London, then London couldn't hurt him in any way, shape, or form, and would have to rely on England coming to their aid to fend off France. Capitals can hurt other capitals, and capitals can die. Once a capital dies, a new one takes its place, totally different from the previous capital. In a way, the capital inherits traits of its mother country, example, London could be very snappy and magical if they wanted to be, while Canada's capital Ottawa may be shy and quiet. Humans can't see capitals at all, unlike countries, so yeah... Oh, and capitals aren't given names until their country unknowingly gives them their names, like example, I'm naming Paris Jeannette Bonnefoy, and that is her name.I better start out with the countries meeting their capitals. FYI, this is a hetaoni story, with past Hetaoni events and new ones to happen. You should know where I'm going with this by now... anyways, story time!_

_The first few chapters, AKA, maybe first five are just the countries finding their capitals, then after that, we hetaoni._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia or Hetaoni, just the capitals..._

* * *

_Frances POV~_

Ah, what another beautiful day in my country. The middle of spring was beginning to blossom, flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors coming out and showing the world their true passions. The beauty of this town of Paris is stunning to me, such a town grew from a small bud to a now blossoming rose of a town. I'm proud of my town, and I love to visit it when I have time alone just to walk around. I like to watch my people look at me, or through me rather, most of them can't see me because they don't believe hard enough... Sigh, I've gotten use to that feeling, the feeling of not being able to stay friends with one person for the rest of my life, with them dying and then having to watch others die while I stay this age...

I need to stop being so tense... Maybe I should visit Arthur to have a little chat with him. He wants to believe we hate each other, but I know we're really great friends, at least, I can see that... Sigh, I take a look along the busy streets of Paris, walking along the sidewalk until I come to what begins to shock me a bit.

It's a little girl sitting on the curb of the street, crying her little eyes out. She looked about 7, maybe, so small and innocent, and not one person was looking at her... How rude, all these people walking by this child and not seeing her, comforting her. My god, she's a child, and these people are just walking by her like she didn't exist? I sighed in frustration, sitting on the curb next to the small, crying child, examining her. She had light blond hair, quite long for her age, and a purple dress that went down to her knees, long knee high white socks and little black shoes. I couldn't see her face since it was buried in her arms, but her skin was very pale. I cleared my throat, putting my arms around this stranger and hugging them. Her crying softened and she slowly lifted her head and looking up at me. She had the deepest brown eyes I have ever seen, and her face was thin and pale and innocent, her lips a soft red color and her brown eyes filled with tears. I smiled a little to cheer her up and used my thumb to wipe away some of them.

"Fillette, why do you cry? Why should such a beautiful little fille cry?" I asked the little girl, who sniffled in response first, pulling away from me a bit to rub her eyes with her arm.

"Monsieur, it seems I have lost my way... I don't know where I am or who I am..." The little girl sniffled, meeting my gaze. I sighed, such an innocent little child...

"Mon cher, you don't know who you are? What a tragedy! Can you remember your name fille?" I asked her, picking her up and putting her on my lap. She looked so fragile and innocent, she reminded me of... me, somehow...

"I... don't think I have a name monsieur..." She said, hanging her head. I smiled a little lifting her chin back up so she looked up at me.

"Well, how about I give you a name, would you like that fille?" I smiled as she smiled too, her smile was gorgeous, one I haven't seen in a long time, one that again, reminded me of my old, young self.

The little girls face lit up and she nodded her head. Only did I just meet this child, but somehow I felt connected to her, and I know somehow she felt connected to me. I thought for a moment, looking over this child, trying to think of a name for her. Maybe if I gave her a name, she would remember her old one, just a thought.

"How about JeannetteBonnefoy?" I smiled as her face lit up happily, I guess she liked it.

"It's perfect! Only, another name roams in my head monsieur..." She said quietly, hanging her head, like she was thinking long and hard. I tilted my head to the side a bit, watching her as she tried to remember. What came out of her mouth next really shocked me...

"Oh, I remember now! My name is Paris, Paris France!"

* * *

_Englands POV~_

It was raining again, as usual. When did it not rain, it practicly rained 24/7 here now a days. It seems all my people including myself have just gotten use to it, we didn't like it, but we were use to it. The sun hadn't come out for a few days, it seems like that was the way it's been for as long as I can remember now... Sigh, I was walking through the town of London, pondering on the thought of the rain stopping. I had just come back from a world meeting at Alfred's house, and truly, it was horrible, the stupid American git had a mountain of his disgusting hamburgers and three gallons of that stupid pop... No one could understand a word that idiot was saying, it made me want to rethink raising him... Ugh, that stupid git really ticks me off sometimes...

Jees, it was cold today. It was around noon and it was seriously cold. I had my umbrella, but the fierce winds really made it colder, I wasn't that wet... I sighed, thinking about the tea I was going to make when I got ho- hold on a tick

The streets weren't really full of people, there wasn't many out there, me and a few others... and from what I saw, a little girl. She appeared to be lost, hiding under an overhang, she looked about 7 maybe? Her clothing was soaked and she looked like she was wearing dark jeans with her face buried deep in her arms on her knees. She had red hightop converse and, even thought she had a hoodie, she was shivering from the cold. I blinked, slowly making my way over to her. She had short, dark blonde hair to her shoulders and a little union jack flag bow in her hair, it was cute. I smiled a little, kneeling on one knee next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She gasped, looking up at me with deep green eyes, they were really nice too. Her face with pale and slim, she looked like an angel, a wet angel. I saw there was a union jack on her hoodie as well, and thought she might be a tourist that got separated from her parents. I decided to act.

"Are you lost sweetheart?" I asked her, sitting on the wet ground next to her, not caring if my trousers got wet. She looked up at me and did a little nod, being silent as she stared up into my eyes. "Well, do you know where your parents are?" I asked her, and she hesitantly shook her head. I thought on this for a moment. "Can you tell me your name?" I asked her, again she shook her head. Did, she not remember her name?

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't remember it..." She said in a quiet voice, her voice was so soft and full of insecurities, but very cute at the same time. I sighed, a girl who didn't remember her name, tragic...

"Well, where are you from? Do you have any parents?" I asked her, and again she shook her head.

"I...I don't know..." She answered softly, hanging her head. I felt bad for this girl, maybe she had amnesia...

"Well, tell me your name then. Surly you must remember that right?" I asked with a small smile, again she shook her head.

"I've never had one..." She said quietly, her eyes not looking up at me. I sighed, hugging her a bit.

"Well, how about I give you one, huh?" I smiled as she had a little smile form across her face. Her smile was just adorable, and she nodded her head. I leaned against the wall we were both sitting against, thinking of a name for this little girl, wondering what would suit her best. "Well, how about Alicia, Alicia Kirkland?" I smiled, giving her my last name. It just felt right, but I didn't know why.

"A-alicia?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Do you not like it?" I asked, confused a bit also.

"No, I just... I thought my name was London, England..."

* * *

_First chapter good? Favorite or follow, or don't, just share it to your friends! Since I'll be out of town for a week or two I can't update until then..._


End file.
